Stopping your dreams to have mine come true
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: No more talking from you if you're not going to play along." She whispered, looking into my eyes as she lowered herself onto her knees. Selena/Demi Alex/mitchie demena semi Rated M for a reason you've been warned


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i don't even know how I came up with this crazy idea, I also posted this up on Livejournal, i really didnt feel like changing the names so if i get in trouble oh well, ill change them next time **

I bolt upright, sweaty, my chest heaving. I look around the pitch dark room and fumble around hitting the nightstand untill I find the lamp and as soon as I turn it on I whip the covers off of myself and stare at my crotch. I pat it to make sure, I even think about lifting up the waistband of my shorts to make sure but I'm scared. God those stupid dreams feel so real.

_Selena. On her knees in front of me. Rubbing, she's rubbing it so hard and oh god just....Waiting untill my pants are so unbearably tight that she has to unzip them. Giggling like and angel as her eyes are fluttering closed and her mouth hit's the tip of it..._

No. I tell myself. Reminding myself. It was just a dream. They are all just dreams. I do not have a penis. Selena cannot, nor would she ever touch it had I had one. I run a hand through my hair and then get up, walking to the bathroom so that I can take a cold shower. This seriously needs to stop. It's been happening for about two weeks now. Ever since we watched that stupid movie. I just had to go with her didn't I?

I'm so mad at myself and frusterated. Selena begged me to go see that stupid Shia Labeouf movie with her, so I dragged Miley along and the whole time all I heard was how amazing he was, and how sexy he was and she basically drooled as she stared at the screen the entire time. And Miley. God. All she did was laugh at me. Because Selena's hand kept landing on my thigh everytime an exciting scene was happening and I would tense up and grip the armrest like it had a deathwish. Then... ofcourse Miley just had to whisper in my ear. "If you think it's hard keeping it from her right now can you imagine how bad it'd be if you had a dick? You'd be so hard right now." All I did was glare at her... because I couldn't really argue with that. I know that it would be.

I don't know why I kept thinking about it. It just kept popping into my mind during the stupidest moments. Selena would be doing the simplest things and it would pop into my head. She'd be sitting there chewing a pencil and my eyebrow would shoot up ar her. She'd ask what was wrong and I would just shake my head saying nothing. She'd pretend to believe me and I'd try to contain my blush. Then later she'd be helping me set up my mic for the show, running a hand up and down the mic stand, making sure it was the right height, and I'd suddenly start wondering where all of my saliva has gone.

I can't tear my eyes away from those gorgeous hands as they slide down it, she licks her lips and then looks at me, tugging the pole, moving her hand back up again. Part of me thinks she's teasing me purposely, but then she whines."Demiiii, the poles stuck it won't go up." So I would shake my head and walk over to help her, snapping myself out of it. I don't have time to be thinking about this stuff.

I shut the water off and wrap a towel around myself, going back into my room to find some fresh clothes, not bothering to put my pajamas back on even though it's about four in the morning. Once I'm dressed again I turn on the tv and start to flick through the channels but stop when my phone starts vibrating.

_Open your window_. A text from Selena.

I walk over to my window and see her face, smiling at me as I open it and pull her through it. "Hey." I whisper and then continue to ask. "What's up, why are you here this early?" She giggles and puts her arms around my neck. "I wanted to see you silly." She says and then leans in and kisses me full on the mouth. I can't help but gasp at this action and she doesn't seem to notice. She simply slips her tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan and press her against the wall next to the window, using my hips against hers, causing her to giggle as she breaks the kiss. "Someone's excited.' She whispers,placing her palms on my shoulders, pushing me back a step, glancing down. I scrunch my eyebrows together and look down_. God no. Not again. _

_She giggles, sounding almost evil. Reaching down and cupping my 'buldge' looking me in the eyes. I can't help but groan. I can actually feel it. It's so real. Too real. She's kissing me again. Moving her hand across it still, using her free hand to cup the side of my face. Her hand travels up and starts to unbutton my jeans. She whispers against my lips. She says she wants to see it and I gulp as we pull apart. She unzips my pants slowly, biting her lip and her bangs fall in her face as she looks down..._

"DEMI WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dallas is screaming in my ear and shaking me roughly. I jerk awake and wipe the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand. Damn it. I fell asleep while I was watching tv. "Selena's here to see you." She says before walking away and Selena smiles at me sheepishly. "Hey." She says, waving at me, noticing that I am completely frazled at the moment. "Rough night?" She asks, sitting on the edge of my bed, fiddling with her purse and I nod. "So... are you gonna tell me what the dream was this time or are you just gonna say I'd be freaked out if I knew again?" She asks in a soft tone. I smile apologetically at her and whisper. "The second one." Before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I don't have time for another cold shower so I splash water on my face before coming back out.

"So, um, I came over to see if you wanted to hang out. You know... get your mind off things." She explained, standing there awkwardly. Things had been awkard ever since the dreams started. She getting frustrated because I won't tell her what they are. Only Miley knows because I tell her all of my Selena related issues, seeing as I can't really just go up to Selena and say, "Hey guess what I'm in love with you and keep having crazy dreams that I have a penis and you touch it right before I wake up."

I scoff and Selena looks at me with a hurt expression on her face. "Oh no, Selena I wasnt... no I was just thinking to myself, ofcourse I want to hang out with you. I always want to hang out with you." I say hurriedly, scooping her up in a hug. She sighs and hugs me back just as hard, whispering I love you into my hair. I love you so much more I whisper back to her. We pull apart as my phone starts ringing. Selena grins... but its quickly gone when she sees me looking at her. That was wierd. I think to myself before answering.

"Hey."

"Hey I was calling to see how you slept." Miley answered.

"I um... hold on." I whispered, motioning to Selena the I was going downstairs to talk. Once I got a safe distance away I sighed. "I had two dreams this time, I woke up all sweaty and had a shower and then fell back asleep again and now Selena's here." I whispered and I could hear Miley sigh. "Why don't you just tell her? Maybe your dreams will stop if you do." She asks and I just roll my eyes. "Miley... we've been over this." I answer and she just simply gives me the usual, "I know, I know."

I hung up a few seconds later because I didn't want to keep Selena waiting. So basically we went out for coffee and then decided to have a sleepover, so we watched movies all day long in my room and snuggled and it was awesome, except everytime she touched me I would blush and try not to think about how excited I could've accidentally gotten. Especially when she was sitting on me at one point and kept squirming as if she knew what I was thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really want to sleep, espescially since Selena was there. I was scared that I would mumble her name in my sleep or something, but since she fell asleep first I figured it'd be fine and soon enough I fell asleep with her cuddled up to me. I didn't sleep very long though. As usual my dream creeped up on me.

_I could feel Selena's lips against my stomach. Kissing. Licking. Dipping her tongue into my belly button and tugging on my belly button ring gently. She giggled as I groaned, shoving a hand into her hair and closing my eyes momentarily.I licked my lips as I felt her pulling my pants down, touching my hips, running a finger along them teasing me. Suddenly, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything. All I saw was blackness. I could feel Selena, sitting on my hips, grabbing one of my wrists and whispering to somebody. _

_"Are you sure this will work?" She whispered hastily and I heard a rough, feminine voice answering. "Not a hundred percent sure, but at least maybe she'll admit her feelings." Selena scoffed and shifted on me, grabbing my other wrist, although my other one was still being held up. That's weird, why would she sit there holding up my wrists? It was silent for a few seconds before I felt her get off of me, I tried to move, but my arms were.... oh god she tied me up. I couldn't move because she had tied my wrists to the bedpost. I groaned and heard two gasps._

"Oh crap she's waking up, thanks Miley, I'll call you and tell you how it goes." I heard her whisper and then a door opening and shutting. Then I felt her sitting on me again and her lips against my neck. "Mmm, Demi, baby open your eyes." She whispered, running a fingertip down my jawline. I squirmed under her hips and tried to tell her they were open but somehow couldn't talk. "Demi, c'mon wake up." She said in a gently voice, kissing my forehead and tucking my hair behind my ear. I don't know what changed, but all of a sudden my eyes fluttered open and I could see her hovering over me.

_It was a dream. But it's really happening. I could hear her while I was sleeping... Wait... that means.... _

I tugged at my wrists and wimpered, confused and cold because my legs were bare. I know I fell asleep with pajama pants on, and now my legs were bare, but I could feel a strap around my waist... "Selena... wha-" I wanted to ask her what the hell was going on but she simply put a finger against my lips. "Shhh... I'll explain I promise. I just have to do this first okay?" She whispered."Do what?" I asked, tugging again and trying to sit up, but since whe was basically sitting on my stomach I couldn't move all that much. "Shhh, just kiss me." She whispered and I gulped, unsure, but I still picked my head up as she dipped her down and met my lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

She waited a few moments before breaking the kiss and then kissed me again harder as she moved her lips against mine. They were so soft, and perfect, and depite the fact that I was confused, tied up, and possibly naked from the waist down, I would've been happy dying right then and there."God I love you so much Selena." I whispered. Her warm breath was hitting my upper lip as she sat there a few moments, staring into my eyes. "I know you do, Miley told me everything...." She starting saying, and that's when I started to panick. I started breathing even heavier and tried to sit up again because it would have been natural for me to hold her but I couldn't with my restraints. She held a hand up and smiled. "an-and I love you too. So much." She whispered, pushing me gently so that I would lie back down again.

"Why did you have to tie me up?" I asked and she grinned. "Because I knew you'd never go along with this idea that Miley had to stop those dreams." She said, pecking me on the lips before sliding down my body, biting her lip and then standing up as she reached my hips. Oh god. I wanted to die when I looked down. The strap that I felt was indeed a strap. _A strap-on. _"Se-Selena." I heard myself croak out and she just giggled, standing there with in a sexy wife beater and her hands on her hips. I noticed for the first time that she was wearing a very, very short skirt.

"You have to play along Dems okay?" She asked, noticing that I was distracted by staring at those gorgeous legs. I snap my attention back to her and just looked at her like she had three heads. "What?" I almost yelled. "You want me to what? Pretend this is real?" I asked and she nodded like it was obvious. I scoffed and she just laughed again. "No more talking from you if you're not going to play along." She whispered, looking into my eyes as she lowered herself onto her knees. She gripped it firmly, still looking at me with incredibly dark eyes. "Mmmm." She hummed as she looked down for the first time, moving her hand up it, stroking it softly. This shouldn't be turning me on. I can barely feel it. But It's still hitting my sensitive spot when her hand reaches the base of it. I gulp as I watch her thinking that this is insane... but she looks so unbearable hot as her tongue darts out and licks it with the very tip of her tongue, dragging it up the entire length of the toy, twirling around the head of it. I groan at the sight moving my hips slightly and she smirks. _She can probably feel my eyes burning her. _

She puts her free hand on my thigh and slowly, hesitantly puts her lips around the tip of it, looking dead into my eyes as she does it, as if daring me to tell her to stop. I feel my eyes close for a fraction of a second as she uses the hand that's gripping it and let's her thumb just barely graze my clit. I take in a shaky breath before opening them. "No teeth." I snap at her. She wanted me to play. Fine. I'm playing. She looks shocked for a second and then lifts her head up bringing her hand up as well, but not letting go. She trails her finger around the tip of it and looks at me sighing heavily before pouting. " I thought you liked when I nibbled on it baby." She says, her voice dripping with sexuality. It made me grow wetter just because of the way that she said it. She's good at this game. "Mmmm, yeah, but I'm just so sensitive, I don't want to blow it before I get the chance to be in you," I answer, challenging her. She looks at me, still pouting and crosses her arms across her chest in a humpf. She thinks for a moment before she smiles with a mischievious glint in her eye.

She then climbs ontop of me and kisses me, her hair falls in front of her face as she looks down, sliding down my body, but she stops and reaches for the ropes that are around one of my wrists. "I'm gonna need your help." She explains when I looking at her quizzically. I just nodd as she unties both of them. My hands instantly go to her hips as she leans down to kiss me again, battling with my tongue as she rocks her hips back and forth. Suddenly I freeze as I realize that I feel a wetness against my stomach. A warm wet... oh god she isn't wearing any underwear. She breaks the kiss with a smug look on her face, kissing my neck a few times before removing her skirt and pushes her self backward, rising off of me.

My eyes widen as I realize what she's doing. She looks at me expectantly and I lift her up so that her center is hovering above my fake member. "Lower me." She says quietly. I just smirk and look at her, thinking I could have fun with this. She arches an eyebrow as I brush the tip of it against her wetness. "Please." She groans, and I lower her onto it, gripping her hips carefully easing it in slowly because I know she's tight. Her eyes close as sighs heavily whispering. "God you're so big." I can't help but squirm as I hear her say it, causing my hips to go upward accidentally and she lets out a moan. "I want to feel you." I whisper. Thinking of how wrong this feels. It's our first time and I want to be in her for real.

She groans, shifting to make herself comfortable and then looks at me lifting herself up, ignoring what I said and puting her hands over mine, telling me silently to guide her up and down. I'm frusterated that she isn't listening to me, but I comply, lifting her up with a grunt and then lowering her. "Faster." She pants out as my hips rise and fall as well, pulling it in and out of her. I grimace as my arms start to hurt and she looks at me demandingly. "I said faster." She repeats and it makes me angry. I don't even know why but it suddenly does. That's when I realize, I'm no longer tied up, I can do whatever I want.

I sit up and somehow manage to flip us over and slam it into her. She's shocked that I took control and even more shocked as I pull out and do it again. I hear myself growl as she arches her back and buries her hands it her own hair. I feel like a predator now, touching every possible inch of skin. I can't help but stare at her abs, her wife beater is scrunched up in my hands, almost up past her breasts. I want to taste the skin there so badly. I smirk and slow down, holding onto her hips and dipping my head down to nip at the skin, scraping my teeth across it as she tries to protest.

I'm going agonizingly slow on purpopse and she doesn't like it one bit. She squeaking here and there as I suck on a patch of skin in between her ribs and decide to leave a hicky there, but suddenly her hand is in my hair, tugging it. At first it was gently, but it turned into a sharp tug and my head snapped up, looking at her pleading eyes. Once I looked into them I couldn't keep her waiting any longer. I sped up and she laid back again as I started rubbing her clit. "D-Demi, I'm close." She moaned, closing her eyes tightly and tensing up. "I got you babe, relax." I whispered, any trace of anger now gone. I lean forward going faster, brushing her bangs back off of her damp forehead, placing a kiss there as her jaw goes slack. She's letting out what seems to be a silent scream as she comes clutching me like I could dissapear any second.

I wait for a few moments after she relaxes before pulling out and trying to lay down, but she's still holding me in place. I cough and it seems to get her attention because she finally opens her eyes and smiles at me, her eyes now light brown,full of love instead of lust as she gazes at me, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek. "C-could you um... take this thing off of me so I can spoon you?" I asked in a tiny voice, slightly embarassed that I don't know how to. She chuckles in that sweet way that makes everybody fall in love with her and she fiddles with a clip, taking it off and letting the thing fall onto the floor. "I love you." I sigh into her neck as I entertwine my limbs with hers and she whispers it back to me, stroking my hair. "So, any dreams you need to tell me about that I can help with?" I ask and she laughs. "As long as I'm holding you, as far as I'm concerned my dreams came true." She says, ruffling my hair and grinning at me. "You are so cheesy." I mumble before kissing her.


End file.
